World War VIII
History Peppalander Civil War (June 17, 2950 ABB-May 1, 2952 ABB) Invasion of Peppatown The war begins when the PAW Patrol started an elusive invasion of Peppatown. After the invasion, the Peppalander government says that the United States was actually one of their strongest allies they have met, so they decided to make an alliance with them, along with their allies (such as the United Kingdom, Canada, the European Union the Philippines, Japan, Taiwan, etc.), causing Nick Jr. Country to ally with Russia and their allies (such as India, China, Belarus, Zimbabwe, Myanmar, Nort Korea, etc.). Peppatown Wall is Built Hamilton don't want Peppaland to become the People's Republic of Peppaland. Instead, the BRINCS decided to do that in the eastern portions of that country. In order to protect the Republic of Peppaland from being a communist country, the Peppatown Wall is built by order of the two alliances. The Fight for Peppaland Intensifies When the US declared war with Nick Jr. Country, Nick Jr. Country too declared a huge war with the USA while it was still fighting the Peppalander resistance. However, the US did helped the Peppalander military fight invading Nick Juniorian troops, including the PAW Patrol. Formation of the Cartoon Network Hero-Villain Alliance During the Treaty of Townsville, all Cartoon Network heroes and villains now form a temporarily alliance on each other that will last for the whole of World War VIII. European War (April 28, 2952 ABB-August 19, 2963 ABB) Siege of Osijek During the siege, 15,000 Serbian soldiers sieged the city of Osijek, while 20,000 of Croatian soldiers were stationed to defend it. Battle of Brussels After the French president, Christophe Joguet, saw Paris terrorized by the Spetsnaz, he asked the Belgian king, Albert XXVI, to declare a new war against the Russian military. Catalonia's Independence As Catalonia celebrates its independence, a series of fireworks display, accompanied with music, were played in the night skies in and around the city of Barcelona. The Rumble of the Alps After the debate, International Committee of Stuffed Toy Ownership & Protection (ICSTOP) was made to protect all stuffed toys across the globe at all costs long after Clyde the Frog's funeral, as ordered by the UN. Clyde Frog Fuenral Guests vs. President's Council of Fitness, Sport & Nutrition (Debate in Zurch, Switzerland) Soon, the President's Council of Fitness, Sport & Nutrition becomes the International Council of Fitness, Sport & Nutrition by constitution. Second Pacific War (May 9, 2952 ABB-October 12, 2964 ABB) Qublurian-Quslourhielian War Against the United Subcultural Federation (June 12, 2952 ABB-July 29, 2952 ABB) South Park Senior War (July 18, 2952 ABB-July 30, 2952 ABB) Korean Border War (July 19, 2952 ABB-October 9, 2953 ABB) Bombing of Seoul Seoul was bombed by a group of North Korean Shenyang F-5s, aided with the Air Patroller, bombed Seoul with several bombings on a bombing attack. Nick Jr. Country's Delegation to North Korea The Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country, Takeng Tamara, arrives to Pyongyang, the capital of North Korea, to formally begin a delegation. South American War (August 15, 2952 ABB-October 19, 2963 ABB) Toonatopian Genocide (April 14, 2953 ABB-June 1, 2953 ABB) Greece Leaves the European Union With the middle of the Toonatopian Genocide drawing near, Greece left the European Union out for causing the genocide to intensify further. African War (July 30, 2953 ABB-August 15, 2955 ABB) Ivory Coast War With free elections formally issued by the President, Francois Nkurunziza of the Ivory Coast, neighborhooding nations now help each other out, especially the Ivory Coast. Peanut City War (August 1, 2953 ABB-August 15, 2953 ABB) Prelude During the massacre, General Michael Krenman and his men were deployed to stop the Phantom Commander's attack. After the destruction of the city, the government of India congratulated the Phantom Command, and its president, Agnimukha Dorjee, decided to keep the war going by razing Peanut City, and from its ashes, there would be a new Peanut City, where it was envolved, but untamed, and where it would be a socialist Darwinist community. Soon, Tembo, the elephant, was deployed to save the city before it was too late. South Park Kindergartener Protests (August 9, 2953 ABB-February 8, 2954 ABB) Venezuelan War (September 15, 2953 ABB-Octobe 15, 2958 ABB) Russian War on Ukraine (October 1, 2953 ABB-January 19, 2965 ABB) Battle of St. Petersburg The final battle of World War VIII. It begins when President of the United States, Michael Hamilton issues a finalized version of an issue to the President of the Russian Federation, Korney Selivanov, to surrender, but the BRINCS nations and their remaining allied nations left, while protecting Russia, did allow Korney Selivanov to refuse that issue by ignoring it. Saudi Arabian-Iranian War (October 31, 2953 ABB-December 25, 2953 ABB) Iranian Civil War (November 28, 2953 ABB-October 19, 2958 ABB) Third Sino-Japanese War (December 21, 2953 ABB-May 15, 2964 ABB) Turks & Caicos War (January 1, 2954 ABB) San Esperitan Civil War (April 1, 2954 ABB-May 4, 2954 ABB) Abkhazian War (June 1, 2954 ABB-October 9, 2954 ABB) Panaun Civil War (September 2, 2954 ABB-November 31, 2955 ABB) Mobian War (October 9, 2955 ABB-February 9, 2958 ABB) Mobius Declares War with the United States President Sonic the Hedgehog, after accepting an alliance with Nick Jr. Country and their allies, including Brazil, Russia, India, China and South Africa, decided to declare a war with the United States in order to make Mobius "great again". Wall Street Protests (November 2, 2955 ABB-November 15, 2955 ABB) Occupy Blue Dove At the same time of the funeral, Jimmy and Butters were still protesting. The kids left the funeral by getting up and leave Cartman's backyard while Cartman is singing during Clyde the Frog's funeral, but according to Pope Henry VII, it was considered stuffed toy discrimination. South Park Massacre (November 5, 2955 ABB-January 1, 2956 ABB) Operation Taurus Three days after the funeral of Clyde Frog, US President Hamilton arrives to the city of Manila for an emergency APEC Summit to discuss about Clyde Frog's funeral. Meanwhile, in South Park, funeral guests arrive later that night to beat up Jimmy, Butters, Stephen Tamil and his two roommates, and send them to South Park Prison, succeeding it. And unfortunatelly for the fifth graders and the fourth graders, they were punished by Clyde Frog funeral attendees, usually by degree of the Chancellor of the Mature Hegemony, Peter Griffin, usually by rattan rods, batons, electric rods and tasers. After the attack, the South Park Police Department, the Maturian Armed Forces, the Maturian government, its chancellor, and the whole of the BRINCS Alliance, including their parents and siblings, congratulated them for taking care of the protesters, and Chancellor Griffin ordered them to initiate a massacre mission to "wipe" South Park, and the whole world, "clean" from fforeigners, athletes, capitalists and protesters. However, Wall Street protests would continue until on November 15, funeral attendees and the men and women of the Maturian Armed Forces were ordered by the Maturian government to do deportations of each protester to be sent and killed in South Park. Day 1 15 tourist families were deported by Maturian militaries, and Clyde, Craig, Token, Stan, Kyle and Kenny were formed as a death squad by wielding swords. That night, all female guests held young males hostage in the elementary school. Day 7 All male funeral guests were part of a death squad, while all female guests too were interrogating victims of that massacre, in the destroyed marketplace. During the massacre, Brazilian soldiers, Russian soldiers, Indian soldiers, Nick Juniorian soldiers (including the PAW Patrol), Chinese soldiers, South African soldiers, and their allies' soldiers be present in the massacre, killing some people and some of its officers and officials (excluding police officers and government, police an military officials) living in South Park, including some of the gym workers, fitness models, fitness coaches, athletes and sports fans across the globe be massacred, starved to death or either imprisoned that masscre by all Clyde the Frog's funeral guests Meanwhile, Darth Craterlast, the member of the Imperial Family of the Galactic Empire, was formally issued by the United Nations Space Command, to form the International Committee for the South Park Safety Zone in order to establish and manage the South Park Safety Zone during a cruel massacre. Day 8 Kyle ordered 50 athletes and beauty queens to be killed by gas showers in shower rooms. That afternoon, the Hungarian Air Force sent five Saab JAS 39 Gripens to initiate a bombing run. But upon the death camp is bombed completely, Hungarian ambassador of the Mature Hegemony, László Fülöp, was beheaded by Molly, who suffered a huge glass shard cut on her right forehead during a fight. Later, his son, Peto, mourned the death of his father, and his squadron did the same as him, while fighting the Maturian Air Force planes, as the begin making a makeshift funeral, at Cartman's backyard, where Clyde Frog was buried, although the funeral is not lavish like the Clyde Frog's funeral, before fleeing to the safety zone quickly before Esther and Tammy spotted them. The escape was a success. Day 9 With fire consuming on Tamil's house, Stephen Tamil's parents and his younger sister were killed by being crushed and burnt. Day 12 Riley, Lola, Molly and Annie tortured a 1-month old Filipino baby. Saggitarian War (November 19, 2955 ABB-January 1, 2956 ABB) Battle of Chronos With the final blow made possible by non-attending fourth graders, Clyde Frog funeral guests surrendered to them with a peace/surrender treaty. Meanwhile, after rescuing a beautiful blonde woman, who too was a newscaster, named Erica Hartman, the US troops spotted a Yautja going to kill those soldiers who rescued her, just about hours after the massacre failed. Robloxian Invasion of Minecraftia (December 18, 2955 ABB-October 15, 2956 ABB) US Declares War on Robloxia When Russian president Korney Selivanov made alliance with Robloxia, Ryder also requested Selivanov to launch a nuclear missile on the Minecraftian city of Creeperville. Medician Civil War (January 1, 2956 ABB-February 29, 2957 ABB) Baltic War (January 18, 2955 ABB-September 19, 2956 ABB) Thai Civil War (January 19, 2955 ABB-October 9, 2955 ABB) Philippine Civil War (February 1, 2956 ABB-October 15, 2956 ABB) Adjikistani Civil War (February 15, 2956 ABB-May 30, ABB) Invasion of Southeastern China (March 1, 2956 ABB-October 21, 2956 ABB) Bombing of Shanghai The PAW Patroller, being escorted by a group of Chinese Type 63 APCs, marched forward into US-occupied areas of Shanghai. Russian Invasion of Azerbaijan (April 9, 2956 ABB-October 9, 2958 ABB) Azerbaijani Genocide The Spetsnaz killed lots of Azerbaijanis. However, when Gabe Logan went to the Azerbaijani village of Kuranca, villagers were slaughtered, but some of them survived. Most survivors were saved by Raiden. Nickelodeonian War on Evil Toys (May 6, 2956 ABB-May 15, 2956 ABB) Battle of Bikini Bottom After Patrick Star was rescued, President Hamilton gives request to King SpongeBob VII of the Nickelodeon Country to make alliance to take on EvilToyCo. Battle of Amity Park Three days later, several thousands of surviving Azerbaijani troops were sent to Amity Park to defend its residents from the Evil Toys. Meanwhile, while Logan was off to treat Hamilton's battle wounds, Raiden was sent there too as well. Sino-Vietnamese War (May 1, 2956 ABB-July 9, 2959 ABB) Battle of Ho Chi Minh City After Chinese president Jung Shen said bad words in Chinese to the Vietnamese president, Bui Huu Dao, he gets angry about that, then he decided to wage war with China and leave its alliance once and for all, and then change its ally from China to the United States once and for all. War in Northeastern Sofia Formation of the Tavian-Kurasian Alliance After several years of conflicts and tensions between Tavia and Kurasi before World War VIII, the two nations now officially make an alliance on each other, forming a powerful alliance. Atlantean-Muian War (June 9, 2956 ABB-October 9, 2957 ABB) Colorado War (September 6, 2956 ABB-October 1, 2956 ABB) Escape from Denver Days after the escape made possible by Raiden, Rico Rodriguez then overthrew a pro-BRINCS senator of Colorado named Steven Armstrong. Pakistani Civil War (February 9, 2957 ABB-July 18, 2959 ABB) Jordanian Front (October 31, 2958 ABB-December 21, 2958 ABB) Amman Massacre The BRINCS nations and their allies helped Syria invade Amman to stage a massacre. Belligerents G8 Coalition *Abkhazia (Republic of Abkhazia) *Aceh (Islamic Republic of Aceh) *Afghanistan (Islamic Republic of Afghanistan) *Albania (Republic of Albania) *Ankh-Morpork (State of Ankh-Morpork) (after the South Park Kindergartener Riots) *Apache (Apache Nation) *Appalachia (Appalachian Federal Republic) *Araucanía & Patagonia (Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia) *ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) *Astrakhan (Khanate of Astrakhan) *Australasia (Federation of Australasia) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Austria (Federal Republic of Austria) *Azerbaijan (Republic of Azerbaijan) *Bahrain (Kingdom of Bahrain) *Balochistan (Republic of Balochistan) *Bambia (Great Principality of Bambia) *Bangladesh (People's Republic of Bangladesh) *Bay Area (Bay Republic) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) *Belokan (Republic of Belokan) *Biafra (Republic of Biafra) *Blueland (Republic of Blueland) *Bosnia & Herzegovina (Federation of Bosnia & Herzegovina) *Botswana (Republic of Botswana) *Brunei (Brunei Darussalam) *Bulgaria (Republic of Bulgaria) *Burundi (Republic of Burundi) *California (Republic of California) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) (during and after the Sino-Vietnamese War) *Cameroon (Republic of Cameroon) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) (before and after the Hockey War) *Candy Kingdom (Candy Kingdom) *Cartoon Network Country (Democratic Republic of Cartoon Network Country) *Catawba (Nation of Catawba) *Celtiberian (Republic of Celtiberia) *Chad (Republic of Chad) *Colombia (Republic of Colombia) *Columbia (Kingdom of Columbia) *Congo-Kinshasa (Democratic Republic of the Congo) *Costa Rica (Republic of Costa Rica) *Crimea (Republic of Crimea) *Croatia (Republic of Croatia) *Cyprus (Republic of Cyprus *Czech Republic (Czech Republic) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *Djibouti (Republic of Djibouti) *Dresden (Republic of Dresden) *Earth Kingdom (Earth Kingdom) *East Timor (Democratic Republic of East Timor) *East Turkestan (Islamic Republic of East Turkestan) *Ecuador (Republic of Ecuador) *Egypt (Arab Republic of Egypt) *El Salvador (Republic of El Salvador) *Eritrea (Republic of Eritrea) *Esceosia (Kingdom of Esceosia) *Essequibo (Republic of Essequibo) *Estonia (Republic of Estonia) *Ethiopia (Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia) *EU (European Union) *Europa (Kingdom of Europa) *ExOps (Executive Operations) *Finland (Republic of Finland) *France (French Republic) *Free Syrian Army (Free Syrian Army) *French Guiana (Republic of French Guiana) *Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) *Grasshopperia (Grasshopper Empire) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) (before the Toonatopian Genocide) *Guaraní (Guaraní Republic) *Guinea (Republic of Guinea) *Guinea-Bissau (Republic of Guinea-Bissau) *Guyana (Cooperative Republic of Guyana) *Hogwarts (Kingdom of Hogwarts) *Holy Britannian Empire (after the South Park Massacre) *Honduras (Republic of Honduras) *Hungary (Republic of Hungary) *Hyrule (Kingdom of Hyrule) *Iceland (Republic of Iceland) *Inca (Incan Empire) *Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) (after the Indonesian-Australian War) *Ireland (Republic of Ireland) *Israel (State of Israel) *Italy (Italian Republic) *Ivory Coast (Republic of Ivory Coast) *Japan (United Prefectures of Japan) *Jordan (Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan) *Kiowa (Kiowa Nation) *Kenya (Republic of Kenya) *Kobol (Twelve Colonies of Kobol) (after the Terrerian-Kobol War) *Kurdistan (Republic of Kurdistan) *Kuwait (State of Kuwait) *KwaXhosa (Kingdom of KwaXhosa) *Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) (during and after the Chinese Invasion of Laos) *Latvia (Republic of Latvia) *Lebanon (Republic of Lebanon) *Lemongrab (Earldom of Lemongrab) (during and after the Cartoon Network Country Border Crisis) *Lenape (Kingdom of Lenape) *Liberia (Republic of Liberia) *Liechteinstein (Principality of Liechtenstein) *Lithuania (Republic of Lithuania) *Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) *Macedonia (Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia) *Malaysia (Federal Kingdom of Malaysia) *Maldives (Republic of the Maldives) *Malta (Republic of Malta) *Manchuria (Kingdom of Manchuria) *McGregoria (Kingdom of McGregoria) *Mexico (United Mexican States) *Montenegro (Republic of Montenegro) *Morocco (Kingdom of Morocco) *Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) (during and after the Burmese Invasion of India) *NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Nauru (Republic of Nauru) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *Newfoundland (Republic of Newfoundland) *New Granada (United States of New Granada) *New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) *Nickelodeon Country (Nicktoon Kingdom) *North Ossetia-Alania (Republic of North Ossetia-Alania) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) (after the South Park Massacre) *Oman (Sultanate of Oman) *Oneida (Oneida Nation) *Orange Free State (Orange Free State) *Osea (Osean Federation) *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) *Panama (Republic of Panama) *Papua New Guinea (Independent State of Papua New Guiena) *Pashtunistan (Republic of Pashtunistan) *Peanutia (Republic of Peanutia) *Peppaland (Republic of Peppaland) *Peru (Republic of Peru) *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) *Poland (Republic of Poland) *Portugal (Portuguese Republic) *Qatar (State of Qatar) *Qubluria (National Union of Qubluria) *Quslourhiel (Major Government of Quslourhiel) *Rakyat (Republic of Rakyat) (after the British-American Invasion of Rakyat) *Rhodesia (Republic of Rhodesia) *Romania (Republic of Romania) *Russian Monarchists (Monarchist Party of the Russian Federation) *San Diego (Republic of San Diego) *San Martin (Federtive Republic of San Martin) *San Theodoros (Republic of San Theodoros) *Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) *Senegal (Republic of Senegal) *Sierra (Kingdom of Sierra) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (during and after the Malaysian Crisis) *Slovakia (Republic of Slovakia) *Slovenia (Republic of Slovenia) *South Korea (Republic of Korea) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *Suriname (Republic of Suriname) *Swaziland (Kingdom of Swaziland) *Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Tavia (Republic of Tavia) *Terrerium (Terrained Republic of Terrerium) *Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) *Tibet (State of Tibet) *Transcaucasia (Transcaucasian Federation) *Transvaal (Republic of South Africa) *Tropico (Republic of Tropico) (during and after the Caribbean Crisis) *Tunisia (Republic of Tunisia) *Turkey (Republic of Turkey) (after the Toonatopian Genocide) *Tuscarora (Tuscarora Republic) *Ukraine (Republic of Ukraine) *United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) *United Nations (United Nations) *United States (United States of America) *Universal Petroleum (Universal Petroleum) *Uruguay (Oriental Republic of Uruguay) *Vermont (Vermont Republic) *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) (after the Sino-Vietnamese War) *Wakanda (Kingdom of Wakanda) *Watauga (Watauga Assocation) *WordWorld (Republic of WordWorld) BRINCS Alliance *Abbudin (Republic of Abbudin) *Adversary Empire (Adversary Empire) *Alaska (Tsardom of Alaska) *Algeria (People's Democratic Republic of Algeria) *American Rebel Groups (United Rebel Groups in the Americas) *Angola (Republic of Angola) *Animal Farm (Republic of Animal Farm) *Ankh-Morpork (State of Ankh-Morpork) (before the South Park Kindergartener Riots) *Antarctica (Republic of Antarctica) *Apokolis (Republic of Apokolis) *Arendelle (Kingdom of Arendelle) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) *Armenia (Republic of Armenia) *Arrakis (Republic of Arrakis) *Assyria (Assyrian Empire) *Atlantis (Atlantean Empire) *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) *Bangsamoro Republik (United Federated States of Bangsamoro Republik) *Bavaria (Kingdom of Bavaria) *Baxteria (Republic of Baxteria) *Beanbean (Beanbean Kingdom) *Belarus (Republic of Belarus) *Benin (Republic of Benin) *Bermuda (Republic of Bermuda) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) *Boriade (Republic of Boriade) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) *Bregna (Technocratic Republic of Bregna) *Britannia (Commonwealth of Britannia) *Brotherhood of Nod (Brothehood of Nod) *Bubbletuckia (Republic of Bubbletuckia) *Byzantium (Byzantine Empire) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) (before the Sino-Vietnamese War) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada (during the Hockey War) *Cardassia (Cardassian Union) *Catalonia (Kingdom of Catalonia) *Cayuga (Republic of Cayuga) *Centoipia (Kingdom of Centopia) *Central African Republic (Central African Republic) *Cherokee (Cherokee Nation) *Chile (Republic of Chile) *China (People's Republic of China) *City 17 (Republic of City 17) *Cobra (Cobra Command) *Columbia City (City State of Columbia) *Confederate States (Confederate States of America) *Congo-Brazzaville (Republic of the Congo) *Cordis Die (Cordis Die) *Crime Syndicate (Crime Syndicate of America) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) *Cybertron (Cybertronian Empire) *Danguk (Dang People's Republic) *Delain (Kingdom of Delain) *Deltora (Deltoran Republic) *Deseret (Republic of Deseret) *Dhor (Republic of Dhor) *Digimonia (Republic of Digimonia) *Dream Land (Kingdom of Dream Land) *Duloc (Kingdom of Duloc) *Dunwall (Republic of Dunwall) *Earth Empire (Earth Empire) *East Asia (Federation of East Asian Corporate States) *East Prussia (Kingdom of East Prussia) *Elbonia (Republic of Elbonia) *Enchancia (Kingdom of Enchancia) *Equalists (Equalist Movement of Republic City) *Equestria (Kingdom of Equestria) *European Rebel Groups (United Rebel Groups in Europe) *Ev (Land of Ev) *Everett (State of Everett) *Falkland Islands (Republic of the Falkland Islands *FernGully (FernGully Republic) *Filkia (Kingdom of Filkia) *Fire Nation (Empire of the Fire Nation) *Frankmerica (Union of Frankmerica) *Fregeta (Fregeta Industries) *Friezadonia (Friezan Empire) *Galactic Empire (Galactic Empire) *Gallifrey (Republic of Gallifrey) *Georgia (Republic of Georgia) *Ghana (Republic of Ghana) *Global Community (Global Community) *Golden Horde (Golden Horde) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) (during and after the Toonatopian Genocide) *Greenland (Republic of Greenland) *Harmonia (Kingdom of Harmonia) *Hawaii (Kingdom of Hawaii) *Helghast (Helghast Empire) *Hezbollah (Hezbollah) *Holy Britannian Empire (Holy Britannian Empire) (before the South Park Massacre) *Hub Federation (Hub Federation) *Huria (Hurian Federation) *India (Republic of India) *Indochina (Kingdom of Indochina) *Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) (before and during the Indonesian-Australian War) *Inner Circle (Inner Circle) *Inner Mongolia (Khanate of Inner Mongolia) *Interex (Interex City State) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) *Iraq (Republic of Iraq) *Iroquois (Iroquois Confederation) (excluding one tribe that was allied to the G8 Coalition) *ISIS (Islamic State of Iraq & Syria) *Italian Monarchists (Italian Monarchist Front) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *Jasperia (Republic of Jasperia) *Kalanor (Republic of Kalanor) *Kalgan (Kingdom of Kalgan) *Karakalpakstan (Republic of Karakalpakstan) *Karazamanistan (Republic of Karazamanistan) *Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) *Koboi (Koboi Enterprises) *Kobol (Twelve Colonies of Kobol) (before and during the Kobolian-Terrerian War) *Krypton (Kryptonian Empire) *KwaZulu (Zulu Kingdom) *Kyalu (Federal Republic of Kyalu) *Kyrat (Kingdom of Kyrat) *Kyrgyzstan (Kyrgyz Republic) *Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) (before the Chinese Invasion of Laos) *Latveria (Kingdom of Latveria) *Legendale (Kingdom of Legendale) *Lemongrab (Earldom of Lemongrab) (before the Cartoon Network Country Border Crisis) *Lesotho (Kingdom of Lesotho) *Libya (Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya) *Locust (Locust Empire) *Luckia (Doggie Republic of Luckia) *Macedon (Macedon Empire) *Madagascar (Republic of Madagascar) *Mali (Republic of Mali) *Manchukuo (Empire of Manchukuo) *Mars (Martian Republic) *Mauritania (Islamic Republic of Mauritania) *Meepia (Meep Empire) *Mega-City One (State of Mega-City One) *Menendez Cartel (Menendez Cartel) *Middleton (Middletonian Federation) *Midway Islands (Union of Midway) *Mindanao (Federal Republic of Mindanao) *Mishima Zaibatsu (Mishima Financial Group) *Mobius (Mobian Federation) *Moldova (Republic of Moldova) *Mongo (Kingdom of Mongo) *Mongolia (Republic of Mongolia) *Mordor (Kingdom of Mordor) *Mozambique (Republic of Mozambique) *Mriganka (Republic of Mriganka) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mushroom Kingdom) *Muslim Extremists (United Alliance of Muslim Extremists) *Myanmar (Union of Myanmar) (before the Burmese Invasion of Myanmar) *Mysore (Republic of Mysore) *Nagorno-Karabakh (Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) *Narnia (Kingdom of Narnia) *Namibia (Republic of Namibia) *Negative Zone (Republic of Negative Zone) *New Port City (Republic of New Port City) *Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) *Niger (Republic of Niger) *Nigeria (Republic of Nigeria) *Nome (Nome Kingdom) *Northern Italy (Socialist Republic of Italy) *North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) (before the South Park Massacre) *Novgorod (Novgorod Republic) *Novistrana (Republic of Novistrana) *Novorossiya (Novorossiyan Confederation) *Oceania (Republic of Oceania) *Oklahoma (Republic of Oklahoma) *Olympius (Theocracy of Olympius) *Onondaga (State of Onondaga) *Opar (Kingdom of Opar) *OpFor (Oppressing Forces/Opposition Force) *Oz (Land of Oz) *Pacifica (Pacific Empire) *Palestine (State of Palestine) *Panem (Republic of Panem) *Papalia (United Papal States) *Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) *Parthia (Parthian Empire) *Peppatown Communist Party (Peppatown Communist Party) *Peppatown Gangs (United Alliance of the Gangs of Peppatown) *Pepperland (Chiefdom of Pepperland) *Phantom Army (Phantom Army) *Pokémonia (Kingdom of Pokémonia) *Pottsylvania (Republic of Pottsylvania) *Prussia (Kingdom of Prussia) *Punjab (Punjab State) *Pupland (Republic of Pupland) *Quebec (Republic of Quebec) *Rakyat (Republic of Rakyat) (before the British-American Invasion of Rakyat) *Rapture (City State of Rapture) *Red Shadows (Red Shadows) *Rome (Roman Empire) *Russia (Russian Federation) *Rwanda (Republic of Rwanda) *San Paulo (United Republic of San Paulo) *Saturn (Saturnian Federation) *Scotland (Kingdom of Scotland) *Seneca (Seneca Empire) *Sentinelia (Sentinelian Empire) *Serbia (Republic of Serbia) *Serdaristan (Republic of Serdaristan) *Shadaloo (Shadaloo Empire) *Sharqistan (Republic of Sharqistan) *Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (before the Malaysian Crisis) *Skaro (Republic of Skaro) *Solana (Solana Federation) *Somalia (Republic of Somalia) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) *South Ossetia (Republic of South Ossetia) *South Sudan (Republic of South Sudan) *Sri Lanka (Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka) *St. Canard (Democratic Republic of St. Canard) *Stellalunia (Republic of Stellalunia) *Storybrooke (Kingdom of Storybrooke) *Sudan (Republic of Sudan) *Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) *Tajikistan (Republic of Tajikistan) *Taliban (Taliban) *Telmar (Kingdom of Telmar) *Terra (Terran Dominion) *Texas (Republic of Texas) *Tomorrowland (Futuristic Republic of Tomorrowland) *Transnistria (Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic) *Transylvnaia (Principality of Transylvania) *Tri-State Area (United States of the Tri-State Area) *Tropico (Republic of Tropico) (before the Caribbean Crisis) *Turkey (Republic of Turkey) (before the Toonatopian Genocide) *Turkmenistan (Republic of Turkmenistan) *Uganda (Republic of Uganda) *Umiland (Republic of Umiland) *United Subcultural Federation (United Subcultural Federation) *Utrom (Utromian Federation) *Uzbekistan (Republic of Uzbekistan) *Van Diemenia (Confederation of the Van Diemenian States) *Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) (before the Sino-Vietnamese War) *Volkstaat (Republic of Volkstaat) *Wadiya (Republic of Wadiya) *Warworld (Warworld Empire) *Western Sahara (Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic) *Westland (Westlandic People's Republic) *West Papua (Republic of West Papua) *Woodbury (Republic of Woodbury) *Yarphei (Great Yarphese Republic) *Yautja (Yautja Empire) *Yemen (Republic of Yemen) *Yuktobania (Union of Yuktobanian Republics) *Zeon (Principality of Zeon) *Zimbabwe (Republic of Zimbabwe) Category:Wars Category:World Wars Category:World War VIII